The Rose With Fangs
by Moxie03
Summary: Hi! Im Amy Rose. I'm just a regular second year high school student, with a crush on my distant friend Sonic. But when some vampire bites my neck, everything goes crazy! I turn into a vampire, a zombie hunter transfers to my school, and I have a crazy urge to bite Sonic! Shadow x Amy x Sonic VAMPIRE fanfiction. AU
1. The Hell You'll Go Through

**Hello guys, I bless you all today with a shadamyonic story, so please read it. I am also really excited for the new Sonic series supposed to come out this fall, called Sonic Boom. EVERYONE got a makeover, especially Knuckles (He looks like he has taken steroids but I'm well used to it,) Even Amy got a personality change, she's supposed to be independent and 'the brains' of the team. Anyway, enjoy!**

"Amy, come one, please wake up!" Cream, my best friend, pleaded, trying to shake me from my sleep.

"Ngh…five more hours…" I mumbled, slumping in my bed, trying to ignore the 14 year old rabbit.

"Oh I guess you don't want to watch Sonic's track team practice?" Cream asked, and that got me listening.

"….fine."

I rose from my bed to find Cream standing by my door impatiently.

"What time is it?"

"It's 7:00. How can you sleep for so long?" Cream asked me as I got up and walked to my drawer, pulling out my summer school uniform.

I quickly put on the uniform and grabbed my school bag, and we both walked out of my apartment.

While we were walking to school, we started to chat.

"So what are we doing for our school festival? I was sick on Monday." I asked Cream and she smiled.

"We're doing a café. All the girls and five boys voted for it." Cream said, and I grinned.

"Oh thank God! I was afraid the boys would vote for something like a haunted house again." I said, remembering the horrible memory.

Cream rolled her eyes, "That was four years ago. Shouldn't you be over it?" Cream asked and I shook my head.

"Easy for you to say, you weren't the one being chased by Dracula and a psychotic wolf with a ski mask and hatchet." I said, and my stomach started to growl.

"Wait, let's stop by the gas station to grab some melon bread." I said, and we ran down the street to the nearest supermarket, and when we went inside, we saw Rouge shouting angrily at the clerk.

"What do you mean you have no beer?!" Rouge yelled at the poor clerk, who was trying to calm her down.

"Miss, please, this store is built to be a convenience for the Kanton High school two blocks away." The clerk said, trying to not cause a big ruckus.

Cream and I groaned, "Not again…" I mumbled, and walked up to them.

"Sorry Miss, she ran out of beer a couple of days ago." I said, trying to explain to the poor clerk.

The man nodded, "And you know this woman?" He asked, and Rouge patted my back.

"Yep! Amy is basically a little sister to me!" She said bashfully, and I had to drag her out of there before the clerk called the cops because she started yapping about other stuff.

We stopped near the dumpster where Cream met up with us, and I got angry at Rouge.

"You have to quit bothering gas stations. This is one of the rare times you walked out of one without being escorted by a police officer." I told her, and she just shrugged.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to go to an actual store then." Rouge finalized, then flew away, then me and Cream continued to walk to school.

While we walked through the gate to our school, my stomach started to growl again.

"Crap! I forgot to buy melon bread!" I groaned, and Cream chuckled.

"Well we can't go back because we'll be late. I guess you'll have to wait until lunch. Lucky for you I made two bentos." Cream said, and I hugged her thankfully.

"Thank you Cream! You are officially my new favorite person!" I cried, and Cream sweat-dropped.

We walked into classroom C and saw that everyone was working on the café. A fox and panda were setting tables and Tails was sitting on a table with Mr. Gunso-sensei's laptop.

He looked up to see me and Cream and waved, "Hi Cream, hi Amy, are you going to work on the menu signs?" He asked, and we nodded.

"So what are you doing with Mr. Gunso-sensei's computer?" Cream asked him, and Tails continued typing.

"I'm working on an app to store money for the café if a customer only has a credit card." Tails said, and Cream went to check the laptop out while I walked over to the blank café sign and grabbed some chalk.

I was starting to write down food names from the list on the chalkboard.

Thirty minutes later, "Excuse me, Rose-chan. I thought your friend told you that you're off menu duty." He said, and I blushed in embarrassment.

"Come to think of it, I think she did. I just wanted to finish up, sorry." I apologized, and Gunso-sensei smiled.

"It's fine. You just need to take the leftover desks and put them in storage." The sensei said, and I nodded.

"But isn't everyone else busy? Who is going to help me?" I asked, and he checked his clipboard.

"Some fourth years are volunteering to help out our class because their booth is finished. Just take a desk and take it outside the classroom." He said, and walked away.

I sighed and pushed a desk until it was out the door, and I saw Sonic waiting outside.

I gasped and blushed, then walked up to him.

"Uh, are you here to help carry these desks to storage?" I asked, and Sonic looked at me and smiled.

"Hi Amy-chan! Yep, I'm supposed to help you." Sonic said, and I blushed even more.

"Hm? What's wrong?" He asked me, as my face was red.

"Oh, it's just that you called me by my first name." I said, and he looked confused.

"Why is that weird?"

"Well, we haven't really talked in a while." I answered, and he chuckled.

"Missed me?" He asked, and I blushed.

"N-no! It's just that you're so busy with track team you and I haven't really talked that often." I said, trying to cover up my blush.

Sonic laughed, "Well, I'm sort of known for running, gotta live up to my name." He said, and we got to work.

oOo

A couple hours later, we managed to move all of the desks out of the classroom, and it was evening.

While we were leaving, we stopped by the gate.

"Well, I'll see you later, Sonic-kun." I said, waving as I was leaving, but then he walked up to me.

"How about I walk you home and see your apartment? I heard you moved out of your other house, I'd like to see your apartment." He asked, and my face was totally red.

"N-n-n-n-no thank you! How about you just walk me home?" I asked, and he nodded.

During our walk, we didn't really speak, we were just two high school students just walking in the same direction.

At some point he was admiring the view of the city in the evening, but overall, it was just quiet. I guess I didn't have the guts to ask him out just yet, I was too busy choking on my words.

When we walked up to my apartment door, I stopped him and thanked him for walking me home.

"No problem, Amy-chan. If you want to talk, just call." He said, and sped away.

oOo

It was twelve O'clock and I was restless. I regretted moving my bed next to the window, because the full moon was bright.

I tried to ignore the bright light of the moon, and I was actually starting to fall asleep.

_Ring-ring. Ring-ring. _ Damn it

I reluctantly opened my cellphone from my nightstand.

"…hello?" I asked sleepily, and heard Cream's voice.

"Amy, I'm in so much trouble! I accidentally left my Mom's recipe book at your house!" Cream cried, and I was confused.

"Can't you just pick it up tomorrow?" I asked, and she lost it.

"No! I already promised Mr. Gunso-sensei that I would bring it in yesterday, and I forgot, and today I promised I'd turn it in at the end of the school day!" She blabbed, and I was still confused.

"Like I said, can't you turn it in tomorrow?" I asked, and she groaned in frustration.

"No! He said that if I forgot the book again, he'd bring half my grade down!" She said, and I my jaw dropped.

"Why is your Mom's recipe book so important to the class?" I asked.

"Have you tasted her cooking?! Plus, almost no one in class can cook except me and you!" She said, and I nodded, remembering last week's cooking class.

"So what do you want me to do about it?"  
"Well, since I have a strict curfew, I can't come over and leave it at school, but since YOU live alone…" she said, and I had the feeling she's crossing her fingers.

"Oh all right. I'll go bring the book to the classroom." I sighed, giving in.

"Thank you so much Amy, you are a lifesaver!" She cried, and she hung up.

I got up and looked around the room to find the book, and luckily I found it stowed away in my desk.

I then changed out of my pajamas and put on a sweater and skirt, then put on my school shoes and left the apartment, with the book in my hands.

It was mostly quiet as I walked to the school, most stores were closed, so there wasn't any light except the streetlights, lighting my way.

As I approached the school gate, I saw someone standing near it.

I walked slowly to the man, I gasped.

He was an albino wolf, with piercing red eyes. He dressed in a black blazer with other expensive looking clothes, and I immediately knew this man was shady, even if he was gorgeous.

When I walked up to the gate, I felt nervous, with his blazing red eyes looking down on me.

"Do you have any business with this school?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"This school was built only forty years ago. I graduated long before that." The man said, sounding so sharp my ears would've bled. I didn't believe him.

"I doubt it. You look like you're in your early twenties." I said, and the man grinned.

"Looks can be deceiving." He said, and I was creeped out.

I just decided to ignore him, and continued to walk through the gate, but my nervousness made me trip, sending Cream's Mother's recipe book flying through the air, landing in front of the man.

He crouched down and picked it up, then examined it as I walked over to him.

"Um, thanks for picking it up-!" Then the man lunged at me, and I shrieked as he bit my neck.

It felt like two needles being injected into my system.

It hurt immensely, but all I could do was be shocked.

Realistically, it was only thirty seconds, but it felt like thirty hours.

As soon as the man released me, I stuttered as I staggered back.

"W-What the hell was that?!" I cried, putting my hand where he bit me.

The man whipped some of my blood off his chin, "I like to leave my mark." He said, and I pointed my finger at him.

"I-I'm calling the police!" I announced, and he just laughed.

"Law Enforcement won't help you with the hell you'll go through." He said, and then he zoomed at me at the speed of sound, not fast as Sonic ,of course, but before I knew it, he placed his hand on my forehead.

Then everything went black.


	2. Realization

**Amy Rose: 16 years old (second year)**

**Sonic the Hedgehog: 18 years old (fourth year)**

**Shadow the Hedgehog: 18 years old**

**Cream the Rabbit: 14 years old (second year, skipped grades along with Tails)**

**Tails (Miles Prower): 14 years old (second year)**

**Rouge the Bat: 19 years old (graduated)**

** I am not really planning to add other main characters in, but if anyone would like to recommend a character, I might add one. Sally Acorn or anyone who only exists in the comics or cartoons will NOT be in this story. If you don't like how I'm setting this out, then find another fanfiction that suits your fancy. Anyway, enjoy!**

_As I rummaged through the wet sand, I smiled as I felt a hard object brush against my fingers._

_ "Cream! Come here! Look at this pretty shell!" I called out to my best friend, who ran over to me and looked at the seashell._

_ "Wow, Amy! That's a beautiful shell! Are you going to take it home?" She asked me, and I shook my head._

_ "Why not?"  
I held the seashell closer to the sun._

_ "See how it shines in the sunlight? I think that's the only reason it looks pretty. See?" Then I waved my hand over the object, and the shell's glow faded away, leaving only a bland and grew object, looking lifeless and empty._

_ "Oh, now I see! So are you going to throw it in the ocean?" Cream asked me, and I shook my head._

_ "Nope! I'm gonna put it in the sand, so it will always be out in the sun!"_

_ Amy…_

_ What?_

_ Amy…_

_ Who's there?_

"Amy!"  
"Yah!" I shot up from my sleep, looking around to find I was in the Kanton Nurse's Offfice.

"Finally, you're awake! I was worried you were in a coma or something!" I heard Cream's voice, and looked to my right to find that she was sitting on a chair next to my hospital bed.

When she looked up, she yelped, and I flinched.

"What's wrong, Cream?" I asked, worried, and she took several deep breaths.

"Y-your eyes are…" She stuttered, and I got up and ran into the nurse's bathroom, and gasped as I looked in the mirror.

"I..I have red eyes?!"

oOo

"So you promise it's only and allergic reaction?" Cream asked nervously, and I nodded, trying to get her not to worry.

"Yes, this just happens sometimes every few years or so." I reassured her, and she calmed down.

To be honest, I have no idea why I have red eyes, or when it will go away. I just hope it had nothing to do with what happened last night.

"It all feels so blurry…" I said, remembering last night, and Cream was confused.

"What does? Do I need to call the nurse?" She asked, and I shook my head.

"No thanks, I just need to go to the bathroom, that's all." I said, then dashed to the bathroom, and got a good look at myself.

I looked the same, mostly. I still had my medium length pink hair, and I was still the same height, but my breast size has sadly not increased, but then I stared hard into my deep, red eyes, with no trace left of my original emerald green eyes.

"Aw man, is this permanent?" I asked myself as I released a large sigh.

You know how when things get stressful, you bite your tongue? Biggest mistake of the day.

"Yeow!" I cried, feeling as if my tongue has been pricked.

I looked in the mirror to find that my tongue was indeed bleeding, but the thing was, something sharp was were my canines used to be.

As I looked into my mouth, I saw fangs on each side of my mouth.

Then all the things added up.

The strange man with glowing red eyes, the amazing speed, _my_ red eyes, and the fangs.

"Did I turn into…a vampire?!"

oOo

"The nurse said she's going to keep me here until school ends, so I guess I won't be joining you guys in preparing our booth." I said as I sunk in my hospital bed, and Cream packed up her case and prepared to leave.

"Alright, well, I have to go help Sonic and Tails pitch the curtains in the room. I'll visit you after school. Bye!" Cream waved, and left the room.

I sighed and rolled myself up in the bed sheets, being insanely bored being trapped inside the nurse's office.

When the nurse walked in and started scribbling in her clipboard, I walked up to her.

"Excuse me, but can I use the nurse computer?" I asked, and she looked uncertain.

"I don't know… maybe you should lay down." The nurse recommended, but I shook my head.

"No ma'am I'm fine." I said, but she raised her brow.

"I hope you know that your friend found you passed out in front of the school gate. Do you know what happened?" She asked me, and I tensed up.

I obviously couldn't have told her about the strange man who may or may not be a vampire, so I faked it.

"I think I just slipped on my head. The red eyes are just an allergic reaction." I said, trying to sound convincing.

The nurse's suspicious face softened, and she allowed me to use the computer.

I walked over to her desk and turned the computer on, and typed in 'Vampires'.

Over a million things popped up, but I clicked on the first thing that showed up, and the website was actually useful.

"Made famous from the 1897 novel by Bram Stoker, vampires are a supernatural being that is known to drink the blood of mortals." I read through the information, until I came across something useful.

"The ways to spot a vampire is that they react negatively to sunlight. The stereotypical vampire typically lights on fire as soon as the sun's rays touch it." I said aloud, and then I got to thinking.

I waited until the nurse was distracted by a phone call, then snuck out and went up to the school roof.

The roof was brightened by the sun, and for some strange reason, it was against my common sense to be up on the roof.

"But I have to know if I am one or not!" I exclaimed, and took stride to a spot on the roof, and waited.

Everything felt fine…for about two minutes.

Then my head felt like it was starting to sunburn, but it only felt a little bit uncomfortable. Then on the third minute, it felt like my head was engulfed in flames.

"Hot, hot, HOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTT!" I screamed, then dashed indoors, patting my head to make sure it wasn't on fire.

As I made sure I was safe from the terrifying outdoors, I reluctantly began to wonder if I really was a vampire.

"I guess I have to try another test."

When I went back on the website, I found something that might be able to help me find out if I really am one.

"Vampires are immortal, which means they cannot die by natural causes, such as illnesses. However, every vampire needs to feast on blood, or they might feel major discomfort, or even die." I read, but I was slightly annoyed, because with this information, I'll find out gradually, but I want to find out NOW.

I scrolled down and found something:

**Since Vampires are immortal, they do not need to hold their breath, but it does make the vampire uncomfortable.**

For this test, I didn't even need to sneak out of the nurse's office, all I needed to do was hold my breath.

So I sneaked back into the office, and she didn't even realize I was gone.

I sat back in my bed, and I looked at the clock.

"My goal is ten minutes. If I reach it…" I mumbled,

"…then I'm officially a vampire."

oOo

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

"One!" I cried, and breathed a long deep breath, and I fell into my bed, defeated.

For the first few minutes, it freaked me out how I wasn't needing air, but for the last minutes, I felt a strain in my neck, but I actually made it to my goal.

"Aw man…I guess I really am a Vampire…" I sighed, and I forced myself to fall asleep.

oOo

It has been a day since I found out I became a Vampire, and its killing me that I hadn't told anyone yet-not even Cream.

"Is something the matter, Amy-chan? You haven't eaten anything yet." Cream noticed, as I haven't even touched my bento.

"Oh, it's nothing. I guess I'm not as hungry anymore." I chuckled, worried that she was becoming observant.

"You don't seem the same ever since you left the nurse's office." Cream said, and took a bite out of her rice cake.

We were sitting inside Mr. Gunso-sensei's classroom having lunch.

"Oh, by the way, did Mr. Gunso-sensei take your points off?" I asked, trying to change the topic of conversation.

Then Cream's face became relieved, "He said that he may have gotten too overboard with the punishment, so he only took off two."

I laughed, "You got lucky this time." I teased, and Cream chuckled.

"I guess so." She said, and continued eating her bento, while I started to stare out to the unappealing outside.

However, my gaze was soon broken from a face appearing in front of me.

"Hiya Ames! Why are your eyes red?" Sonic asked me, and we were only 15 cm apart.

I staggered back and blushed, and I lied, "I-I just have an allergic reaction, that's all." I said, and he replied with an 'Oh.'

Then he started to ramble about the track team, but then I've noticed something…strange.

I've always found Sonic cute, but there was something…different.

When I was near him, it felt like my heart rate increased, and the only person who could help was him.

My fangs started to move towards him, and I gasped, realizing what was happening, because Sonic started to smell…appetizing?!

"I'msorrySonicbutIneedtogoNOW!" I said all at once, then dashed out the door to the girls' bathroom, and panted as I hid in a stall.

"Nononononononononononononono! But why him?!" I yelled.

"Why is it his blood that smells so good?!"

**Somewhere Far Away…**

"Alright, this is your first mission as a true hunter. Are you prepared to go?" The president asked Shadow as he shifted calmly in his seat.

"Yes, President Hazen. I am more than ready." He said, and the members of the Hunters' Council started to whisper to each other.

Then the President cleared his throat.

"Very well. Please use your compass to guide you to the nearest target. Go now, young hunter, the world needs you." The President ordered, and Shadow nodded, and left.

When he exited the academy, Shadow felt the first taste of freedom since he was eight, and he eyed the compass in his grasp.

"I swear, I will get rid of all the undead scum out there."

**Yay! It's over! See you next chapter!**


	3. Hunter and Hunted

** Hello! The cover for this story belongs to Koda-san on deviantart. Now please enjoy this chapter please!**

Being a vampire does have its upsides, but then again, I've only been a vampire for four days.

I don't get hungry for food anymore, but whenever I'm around Sonic, it's like a starving lion trying to ignore an injured elephant.

I can't go twenty feet without getting a major sunburn when I'm outside, so I have to wear one of my sun hats I use when I'm at the beach.

Lately, Sonic has been trying to hang around me again, but for his sake, I avoid him like the plague, and I couldn't be more miserable.

Every day, I get hungrier and hungrier, and It's starting to drive me bonkers, and Cream is starting to get a little suspicious.

Me, of all the people in the world, was bitten by a vampire. And at the worst time possible: my crush starting to notice me.

WHY ON EARTH DID I HAVE TO BE BITTEN?!

oOo

"Amy? Are you up?" Cream asked me as she walked into my apartment, to find me on my couch, watching T.V already in my school uniform.

"Hi Cream." I said, looking up from the T.V, and she looked at me with concern, and put her schoolbag by the door, and took her shoes off, and stood in front of the T.V, and I looked at her.

"What's the matter?" I asked, and she looked at me like the problem was obvious.

"Normally, I walk in your apartment, and wake you up with a bullhorn, but the past week, you've been up before I even get here." Cream acknowledged, and I sweatdropped.

"I-I've turned over a new leaf! No more oversleeping!" I said, trying hard not to stutter.

The truth is, I've gotten so hungry for blood, I can't sleep a wink, and It's only making me worse that I have to lie to Cream.

Then Cream sighed and sat on the couch with me, and looked at me with worry.

"Amy, you're hiding something." She declared.

_Dammit!_

I stayed silent, letting her continue.

"Amy, we have never kept anything from each other since we met. Why can't you tell me what's wrong?" She asked, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

I sighed, looking down to the floor in shame.

"I…can't tell you…" I said, ashamed, and Cream's puppy eyes reverted to normal, and had a disappointed face.

"Alright then." Cream sighed, then got up and grabbed her bag, and slipped on her shoes, and left.

oOo

I was late to class. But I was miserable, and I didn't care.

_'Law Enforcement won't help you with the hell you'll go through.'_

Was this what he meant?

"Alright class, we have a new student today. Be sure to talk to him and show him around the school." Gunso-sensei said to us, and I looked up to find two red eyes glaring at me.

"…My name is Shadow. The hedghehog." He said, seriously.

Shadow was a black and red hedgehog in our school uniform, with two red eyes glaring at me with pure hatred.

"There seems to be a seat available right behind Miss Rose." Gunso-sensei told Shadow, and he slowly walked behind me, and I became nervous.

Throughout the entire class, Shadow has been staring me down like a wolf about to hunt, and I was terrified.

"Miss Rose?"

I flinched, and looked up to find Gunso-sensei walk over to me, with his clipboard.

"Remember this is the last day our class works on the booth for the summer festival. You will be assigned to clean the empty classroom." He said, and I groaned.

"By myself? Sensei, you're kidding." I whined, and Gunso-sensei gave me a stern look.

"Miss Rose, it's your day to clean. But don't worry, I'll ask someone else to help you." Gunso-sensei said, and I sighed with relief, and he walked to the front of the classroom, and cleared his voice quite loudly, attracting the attention of the students.

"Is there anyone who would be willing to clean the empty classroom with Miss Rose?" Gunso-sensei asked the classroom, and several hands went up.

Amy nervously glanced to see if Cream's hand was one of them, but she was just organizing her bag, ignoring the question.

"How about…Shadow?"

My head shot up, and looked to find that Shadow had his hand raised impatiently, and looked at me, with those red eyes filled with anger. What the hell did I even do?!

"Um, alright, I guess…" I murmered to Gunso-sensei, because I didn't want to say no by saying, _'His eyes are scary'_.

"Very well then. You guys can go out in a few minutes when class is over." Gunso-sensei finalized, and I sighed and sunk in my seat.

_This is going to be a long day…_

For the past ten minutes, while we were sweeping the empty classroom, I turned my back towards the black hedgehog, but I could feel his eyes stare at my back.

I have NEVER been this creeped out before. We didn't say a word to each other since class ended, and we swept in silence.

Then I saw two students walk by the classroom, with their bags in hand, heading to their homes, because school had been officially over two minutes ago.

For the next fifteen minutes, we kept cleaning the classroom, and I felt it was kind of weird to be at school when everyone else, including some teachers, had gone home.

I looked at Shadow, who was sweeping a corner of the room, and looked through the window at the empty courtyard, so I think he notices the empty school, too.

Then he put his broom on a wall, and looked at me with dead eyes, "I need to go get something, I'll be back." He deadpanned, and walked out the door.

I sighed in relief at the peace in mind, to not feel the intense glare that he gave me whenever we were in the same room.

But what perplexed me is, I don't know what I did wrong.

"I swear, It's like he wants to murder me…" I thought out loud.

"So is that what you think?"

I turned around to see Shadow at the door, with both hands behind his back, with a grin.

I was speechless, slightly embarrassed that he heard that.

But then he pulled out a gun and aimed at my head.

"Unfortunately for you, demon: You're right on the dot." He said, and pulled the trigger.

_BANG!_

I barely dodged his bullet, and fell to the floor, but quickly scrambled to get up before he shot again.

I then ran out of the classroom, with Shadow easily catching up to me.

_Damn! He's almost as fast as Sonic! _I thought to myself, and ran across the hallway, knowing it won't be long before he catches up to me and finish me off.

_BANG! BANG!_

I could hear his gun shooting at me, one missing me, and one barely missing my heel, and I sighed in relief.

Needing a distraction, I looked throughout the hall to find anything to get him to slow down, and I found a foldable table with flyers on it for the bake sale at the side of the hallway.

I then grabbed the table, and turned around where Shadow was coming at me, and used it as a shield from his bullets.

The table suffered numerous hits from his gun, and I carelessly swung the table to his direction, and he was hit hard in the jaw, landing on the floor as soon as I dropped the table and ran down the hall.

I spotted an exit, but realized that it was the door to the roof, and I realized he was already behind me, so I quickly ran up the stairs in a rush.

As soon as I opened the door to the roof, I immediately knew that there was nowhere to go, except to jump, but that would be suicide.

I started to turn back to the door, but saw Shadow there, looking MAD, with a big red mark on his chin, most likely from me hitting him with a table.

Then he started to charge at me with his gun in hand, attempting to hit me with the machine, but I quickly dodged his attack, but not before he swung his leg and kicked my shin, where I fell to the ground.

When I opened my eyes, I saw myself at gunpoint, with Shadow giving me a cocky grin.

"Say goodnight, _monster_." Shadow said, with cruelty in his tone, and I stared hopelessly at his gun.

"…Why are you doing this? I didn't do anything.!" I pleaded to the hedgehog, hoping that me being a vampire won't put anyone in danger, but he just snickered.

"Heh, yeah right. Everyone knows your kind eats _brains_ every day. I'm not stupid." Shadow said, and I closed my eyes to wait the bitter end.

….Wait…BRAINS?!

"Don't worry though, because I'll definitely make sure I add you in my celebratory ceremony as my first kill as a _zombie hunter_."

…..ZOMBIEHUNTER?!

"I am NOT a zombie!" I yelled at Shadow, who just laughed, and reloaded his gun.

Then he pulled out something from his pocket, which revealed a beautiful compass, but it pointed at _my _direction.

"Then why does this compass point to you? This machine is to locate the direction of the nearest known zombie." Shadow told me, still at gunpoint, and I looked at the compass, confused.

"I don't know, maybe you have the wrong compass!" I accused him, and he started to retort, but, I shoved his gun away, startling him, and I stood up in front of him, and I spread out my hands.

"Do I LOOK like a zombie to you?!" I screamed at him, not caring if it was my death sentence, but, thankfully, he didn't pull the trigger, but instead examined me thoroughly.

"…I guess not…" He said, lowering his weapon, and I sighed in relief.

He then looked at his compass, and I noticed that his eyes widened.

"…Wait, this is Silver's compass, not mine!" He groaned in frustration, and threw the compass to the ground, and it rolled away.

"Geez, so you aren't undead?" Shadow asked me, dropping his weapon, and I was cheering at a second chance at life.

"…Wait, then why was his compass pointing at you...?" He said, and he was lost in thought. Well this looks like a perfect time to be leaving…

"VAMPIRE!" He screamed at me, who was heading towards the door, and dashed towards me, and lunged, and I fell to the floor.

"How did you know?!" I asked him between breaths, as he was on the ground too, damaged by the recoil.

"Silver is a vampire hunter, not me, so his compass only points at _vampires_." He said, and I stood up before he did.

"Then why are _you_ trying to kill ME?!" I asked/screamed at him, and he grew angry.

"I don't know, you're undead, so I guess I HAVE to kill you!" He said, and we started to bicker, but that was before someone yelled at us.

"Hey!"

We turned around to find a shadowy figure at the edge of the roof, who then walked towards us.

"Didn't I tell you NOT to hunt around here?" The shadowy figure said, and the voice sounds vaguely familiar.

Shadow stiffened, "You secret agents don't know when to but out, do you?" He remarked, and as the shadowy figure walked closer, I could finally see who it was.

"…Rouge?!"

** DUN, DUN DUUUN! Cliffhanger time! Anyway, see you next chapter!**


	4. Just Like Him

**Hi guys. Sorry for the long wait.**

Rouge's face paled as she saw me standing there.

"Uh…" She paused for a moment, staring off into space.

"Hi Amy! What are you doing here?" She asked, trying not to sound nervous.

"What are YOU doing here, Rouge?!" I yelled at her, trying to contemplate what the hell just happened.

"I…um…" She trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"-She works for a secret government agency so that us hunters don't expose super naturals. And she's annoying as hell too." Shadow butt in, and Rouge glared at him.

"F*ck off."

"Gladly."

I yanked Shadow's shirt collar when I saw him casually make towards the school doors.

"Oh no you aren't!" I yelled at him sternly, and he rolled his eyes.

"You have no right to grab me, monster." He glared at me, and grabbed my wrist and tugged it off his shirt.

Rouge looked confused, "Wait, what?!" She asked, looking towards me, and flinched when she saw my eyes.

"Oh my God, Amy! You're-,"

"A vampire." Shadow finished, and his eyes widened when he saw Rouge flipping him off.

"Not now, you little shit." She mumbled at the black hedgehog, and turned her head towards me.

"Is THIS why you're ignoring me?" She asked me, looking genuinely hurt.

Dammit. Here comes the guilt.

"It's not that. I've just been having difficulty figuring out how-,"

Me and Shadow turned our heads towards the door, where an angry teacher waited by the door.

I looked behind me, to see that Rouge had vanished.

"What are you two doing out here?" The teacher asked us, but the look on her face meant that she already had a vivid idea.

"Why don't you two have your little date somewhere _NOT_ on the school roof?" Her tone grew louder, and I gagged while Shadow rolled his eyes.

"That's not-," I started to say, but Shadow covered my mouth, and pushed me towards the exit.

"We'll keep that in mind, sensei." He mumbled, and the teacher nodded, having a smug grin on her face, while gesturing us down the stairs.

As we left the school grounds, Shadow turned to me.

"So, about the vampire ordeal." He got down to business.

I paled, but I held my ground.

"Don't you dare try anything." I glared at him.

"Who says I have to try?" He said, intimidating me.

I eyed the spot where I hit him with a table, "That bruise." I said.

He laughed, "Good luck trying to stop me from murdering you right now."

I eyed a woman who was across from us, watering her plants at a shop.

"With all these bystanders?" I raised my eyebrow.

Then I heard the _clang!_ Of the school gates closing as the last teacher closed the gates, then looked at us.

"Jesus, flirt somewhere else."

I sighed as I walked home, half expecting Shadow to follow.

Surprised that Shadow walked in the other direction, I ran back to my apartment, gripping my sun hat that I fished out of my case minutes before.

I sighed in exhaustion as I approached my apartment door, wishing that this day would end.

However, before I even used my keys, my door opened and two hands grabbed my shirt collar and tugged me inside, and I landed face first into the ground.

"Hey!" I shouted in outrage as I lifted my head up, to see an agitated Rouge with her hands crossed.

"Alright, pinkie." She grabbed a wine bottle from the coffee table,

"You got some explain' to do."

oOo

"So lemme get this straight…" Rouge settled as she slammed the empty wine bottle onto the table, as I shifted nervously in my chair.

"Some albino douchebag bit you while you were walking to school and now you're a vampire who wants to bite that track and field member with the blue fur?" Rouge asked, and I nodded, embarrassed at how silly it sounded.

"So what does-," But the doorbell rang before Rouge could continue.

Yawning, I got up and walked towards the door, opening it up to find an impatient Shadow in a green trench coat.

As soon as we made eye contact, I yelped and slammed the door, with Rouge looking at me curiously.

"I'm coming in one way or another." I heard Shadow's threatening voice.

Reluctantly, I slowly opened my door, and I felt his piercing glare.

"That's pretty rude to slam the door in someone's face." He said as he walked in, and I glared at him.

"So is threatening to kill someone." I deadpanned, and I felt tension come from Rouge and Shadow.

"Who invited this douchebag?" She asked, as I looked at Shadow.

"I followed her here."

"Wow. That sounds totally normal." Rouge acknowledged as she popped open another sake.

Shadow rolled his eyes as he opened my fridge, and I stood up in outrage.

"Hey! I earned those groceries." I shoved him off his feet.

"So what? You don't need to eat. You don't even need to sleep."

I stiffened up, and Shadow smirked.

"Oh, now I see it."

I tried to act confused, but it was no use, as he continued.

"You want to be _normal_, huh?" He asked mockingly, and I looked down at the floor, anger building up.

"You _want_ to eat, and sleep." I turned towards Rouge for help, and she stood up.

"Hey, bud-," But he shot her a look.

"Well let me tell you something, monster." He was three inches away from me, and I had a strange feeling wave over me.

"You will never be normal."

I punched his face, before running out of the apartment in a rush, leaving Rouge and Shadow in my apartment.

oOo

_This feeling…Why is it with him too?_ I asked myself, panting in an alley, trying to shake off the unbearable hunger.

I felt eyes on me, and I looked up, to see a silhouette eyeing down on me from a roof.

"I can see you." I told the familiar silhouette, and he jumped to the ground, revealing himself to be Shadow.

"Why did y-,"

"Just _go away_." I finalized, and motioned for him to step away.

He didn't move. It was a painful silence until I realized he wanted an explanation.

"Just promise me to stay 100 feet away from me." I warned him, and he blinked.

"Don't tell me…" He started to ponder until he looked horrified.

"You want to…_feed_ from me?" He looked absolutely disgusted.

Embarrassed, I stood up, "No! I want to drink-," But I stopped, as I knew telling Shadow about Sonic was the absolute worst thing to do.

"You just…look like him, OK? Maybe that's why." I buried myself into my knees, and the awkward silence returned.

"Tell me, Shadow…" I started, and his head turned to me.

"Do I look like a monster?" I asked him, my voice cracking as I hid my face in my knees, feeling my cheeks getting wetter.

It was an awkward silence, until I heard him sit down near me.

"…No." He said, and I looked at him, only to have a monster headache, and I scooted away from him.

"I just- I don't know what to do. I never bit anyone before, and I don't want to starve to death…" I mumbled, and I heard him cough.

"Look. I'm not supposed to technically kill beings other than the walking dead. Maybe I could help you." I shot him a look.

"Oh really. And I suppose there's a catch?" I asked, skeptical. He nodded.

"Yeah, but you'll find out about that later." He said, and he stood up, and I followed too.

Then he pulled on his collar.

"Bite me." He said, and my eyes widened.

"W-what?" I stuttered, trying to process what he said.

Shadow sighed.

"Don't let me have to waste my dignity. Just bite me already." He scowled, and I sighed as I walked closer.

As soon as I came three inches from his neck, the same temptation I had from Sonic several days ago returned.

Knowing my life depended on me consuming blood, I sighed as I protracted my fangs, and plunged my teeth into Shadow's neck.


	5. First Blood

As soon as I plunged my fangs into his neck, I felt a whole heaping of pressure lift off of me, and the primal feeling I get from my hunger vanished.

Soon, however, I felt Shadow's hands on my shoulders, and he shoved me away, my fangs popping out of his skin. I looked at him, realized he looked tired, huffing.

"You…Are you _trying_ to kill me?" He asked me, angrily, as he put his hands on his neck, feeling the holes that my teeth made.

"I…I was only drinking for a few seconds…" I mumbled, completely confused from what just happened.

"You _idiot_. You were drinking me for _two_ minutes!" He shouted, and I looked at the ally opening, hoping no one was around to hear his violent outbursts.

Then everything turned…loopy. My vision darkened, and I lost my balance, plummeting to the ground.

oOo

My eyes widened as I saw her drop to the floor, unconscious. Jeez, this kid's acting like a drunk.

Remembering the route to her house, I put her arm around my shoulder, and propped her up on the ground.

"Damn you're heavy…" I mumbled, and she just grinned as she sleepily opened her eyes drunkly.

"…This better be worth it." I warned myself, as I noticed her ears perked up at the nearby streetlight.

"Oooooo…Pretty light…" She acknowledged childishly, and I rolled my eyes as I rolled my eyes.

"You look pretty tasty, Sonic…" I heard Amy mumble, and I realized she was talking to me, her face inches away from my neck.

I dropped her, and she fell to the ground, not bothering to get up.

"God I hope every vampire's first drink isn't as bad as this. Silver must be in hell right now." I talked aloud, but then a thought goes to mind.

"Oh wait, he kills those things." I stupidly said, and instead of putting Amy's arm around my shoulder, I just grabbed her arm and dragged her body across the sidewalk.

"Well this is a terrible way to…" She trailed on, "Pick up girls?" She joked loopily, and I grimaced at the horrible joke.

The rest of the walk was, to put it shortly, utter **hell**. The entire ordeal was carrying a drunk vampire's body while she sang some folk songs way out of tune.

I sighed in relief as I saw her apartment complex, and I picked her up and rested her on my back, as I groaned as I walked up the stairs.

Halfway up, I felt her fists softly hitting my head.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, annoyed. She gave me a sleepily angry smile.

"You… You're the mean-er-er." She stuttered drunkly, and I opened her apartment door, to see Rouge watching her T.V.

"Woah, what the hell happened? Did you take her drinking?" Rouge stood up hostily, and I rolled my eyes.

"A zombie hunter doesn't drink." I spoke boldly, trying to hide my bite marks.

_But this zombie hunter got drank from,_ I heard my smart-ass mind telling me.

"She drank from some jogger nearby. Nothing fatal. No one saw." I lied to Rouge, and she looked at me, skeptical.

"And a monster hunter is telling me this." She asked, and I sighed.

"Vampires don't fit my quota. I would just get a stern talking to from my supervisors about 'stealing their targets'." I said, and she crossed her arms.

"Just get her to bed." She ordered, and Amy looked at her.

"Hiiieeeyyyy grandmawww…." She spoke slowly, mixing up her words, and Rouge glared at her.

"Hey!" She thumped Amy's head, "I'm supposed to be the drunk one!" She playfully said, and leaved me to carry the drunk to her room.

"Now where did you say your room was?" I asked Amy, carrying her bridal-style.

"Just follow the yellow brick roooaadd…."

"For some reason I was expecting that answer."

Finally finding her room, I eagerly opened the door, and as soon as I saw her bed, I threw her on it.

"Good riddance…" I mumbled, and I slammed the door, and walked into the kitchen, where I opened the fridge.

oOo

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt the sun shine on them, and I noticed I was on my bed, safe at home.

"Ngh…" I mumbled, drowsy from the long sleep, and I looked at the clock. 7:20. Good thing it's a Saturday.

Realized I still had my school uniform on, I remembered the night before.

However, a feeling of giddy erupted as I noticed my hunger was saturated, and although in the most repulsive way.

Once I walked into the bathroom, I gasped: I was a total _wreck_.

One legging was ripped and high on my leg, while the other was wrinkly and sagging down by my shoes, and my shirt was untucked and dirty, with my skirt layered with dirt and grass.

Immediately, I undressed and started my shower, and I hopped in, hoping to wash off all of the dirt and grass in my hair and fur.

I faintly remember anything from last night, except when I bit Shadow. My stomach fluttered at the thought of his blood.

Stepping out of the shower, I blow-dried my hair, and stepped into my bedroom, where I put on a T shirt and shorts.

Feeling my phone vibrate from my nightstand, I realized it was Cream, and I put my phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Amy." Cream spoke, nervous.

"Hi, Cream. What's up?" I asked, and I heard her laugh sheepishly.

"Heh, that's actually what I've wanted to ask you." She answered, and I sighed.

I hated to keep secrets from Cream, and it would've been inevitable that she'd find out anyway.

"…Fine. Come over in about thirty minutes. I'll tell you everything." I told her, and she sighed in relief.

"Good. I hate being mad at you." She admitted, and I laughed, and I walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, by the way, how are you and Ta-," But I dropped my phone when I saw what was in front of me.

"What- What are you doing here?!" I shouted at Shadow, who was on my couch, nonchalantly surfing through my T.V.

"Oh, me?" He pointed at himself, and I stood there, not wanting to play his little game.

Then he grinned as he stood up, glaring at me, like I've been played.

"I _live_ here."


End file.
